The invention relates to a kneader, especially, a kneader which increases a kneading effect.
Conventionally, kneaders, such as those shown in FIG. 2 in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 60-156198, comprise two shafts respectively including blades in a casing with a papermaking material supply opening and a papermaking material outlet.
In the above-mentioned kneader, used paper is kneaded at the portion wherein the blades which are respectively provided in the two shafts intersect. In order to increase the kneading effect of the used paper by the kneader, the two shafts are respectively required to be made longer in a longitudinal direction. However, with the increase of the length of the shafts in a longitudinal direction, a size of the bottom portion of the kneader increases, and a space for the installation of the bottom portion of the kneader also increases.
An object of this invention is to provide a kneader which solves the above-mentioned problem.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.